


the eye of the beholder

by welpslytherin



Series: HP Fall Drabbles [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welpslytherin/pseuds/welpslytherin
Summary: Sometimes, it's hard for Pansy not to marvel at how beautiful her girlfriend is.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Ginny Weasley
Series: HP Fall Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	the eye of the beholder

The last few rays of sunlight ink through the leaves of the tree they’re under. Ginny’s head rests on Pansy’s lap, with Pansy’s fingers tangled in her girlfriend’s curls, the roots so red it’s like they caught flame. Her equally ginger freckles look like constellations, her skin the night sky, and when Pansy traces a finger to them, Ginny’s eyes flutter open and Pansy’s breath stops short at the most dazzling shade of blue she’s ever seen. 

“What are you thinking about?” She asks, and Pansy licks her lips, watches the evening shadows play across the grass. 

“You.”  _ Always you _ .

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this one, consider subscribing to this drabble series! I'll be writing mainly Drarry with the occasional wlw (i.e. Pansmione, Ginsy, or Linny) during this Fall break. This is a little project for myself to get back on the horse with writing, one day at a time.


End file.
